


Blood-Red Lips

by DarthSuki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: In a series of events, Kevin begins to realize that he has quite athingfor rich, crimson-colored lipstick.





	Blood-Red Lips

The first time that Kevin realises that something is different, he has you on your knees. 

It’s not an obvious difference. It’s not until he’s cresting over the peak, his fingers buried in your hair and his hands tugging you over his cock that he catches the smear of red over your mouth. 

He thinks that it’s blood for all but a flicker of a moment, the mere thought making the corners of his lips twitch with an even greater layer of delight as he spills himself on your tongue. The thought is gone by then, washed away by primal delight as Kevin instead focuses on keeping you tugged forward to swallow down every drop.

* * *

The second time, his brain catches it before you even have your mouth around him. He’s laying back in bed, looking down in the closest way to lovingly as he can, one hair gentle and tugging through your hair. He’s letting you play, tease, press gentle kisses up the length of his cock as slow or quickly as you like.

“There’s a good pet,” the man purrs. “You like this, don’t you? Such a  _lovely_  way to spend the afternoon together.” 

Kevin hums and leans back into the pillows behind him, tugging at your hair he can get a glance at those eyes of yours, see the want and the lust, the parting of your lips when you take a breath in–

And that’s when his brain registers it again: that color on your lips, covering them with a rich, full crimson. It accentuates the curves of your lips, making them look pump and round–for a moment, Kevin muses that it almost looks like blood.

You press your to his shaft again, up the length and then finally taking his cock between your lips without hesitation. The show is almost as pleasurable as the sensation itself, and Kevin finds himself almost enraptured by the way your lips stretch around the head of his cock, how your head presses down slowly, taking inch after inch of him until all you could do was press your tongue to the  underside of Kevin and hum in subtle, submissive delight.

Kevin’s hallow gaze is  _entranced_  on the sight, the way your lips stretch, the way those crimson lips look around him–they look like they’re painted in blood, rich and slick and warm against him, sliding over his skin–

“O-Oh, Ohhhh f-fuck-!”

Orgasm sweeps through Kevin’s body without warning, blind-siding the man with sudden and uncontrollable pleasure. He can’t even think as his entire body tenses up and his grip tightens considerably in your hair, all but shoving your head down over him as he spills himself in your mouth. His words snarl out in strained, barely understandable noises, until finally he feels an end to the euphoria and pressure in his belly.

When Kevin gently lets you lift up your mouth from his still-twitching cock, his eyes catch the way that a couple drops of white linger over those soft, blood-red lips.

And he feels a shiver down his spine at the sight of it.

* * *

The third time that Kevin notices, it’s not by accident. He’s got you on the counter of the bathroom, your legs wrapped tight around his waist, pants merely unzipped in a fervent haste to be inside of you, clawing and growling like an animal until his cock was settled within you and his teeth were nipping at your shoulder.

“What is that on your mouth?” The man snarls against your skin, his voice having lost most of it’s normally-cheery composure. 

It’s not complete ignorance–just a distant memory of things he knew more about before StrexCorp, things he may have seen and knew and understood–the voracious pleasure of the moment removes the rest of the trace from Kevin’s brain.

You battle against waves of raw pleasure in order to speak, to bring the answer up your throat and past the very lips Kevin is fixated upon.

“Lipstick.”

It clicks after a few seconds, recognition filling in the gaps of Kevin’s memory. He never had given makeup any thought before, simply something he didn’t wear, something that gave him no advantage or purpose, so he rather tossed its information from his brain to make room for better, more useful information instead.

Lipstick.

Kevin lifts his face from your shoulder and hovers near your own, his eyes so close and his gaze, while visibly non-existent, staring down at your parted lips. They are that same beautiful, deep crimson color as they had been every time before.

Entrancing.

Beautiful.

Before he can stop himself, Kevin feels rather than hears the words of want slip from his mouth. He can feel the way his body shivers, the way you look at him, the way you smile and, after another breath, press that lovely mouth of yours against his cheek. Then his other cheek. Then his mouth, jaw, and all over his face–wherever you can reach you  kiss, each one rewarded with a hard thrust of his cock deeper within you, rubbing up against all the nerves that make your very thoughts turn to mush.

But at some point you stop, leaning back against the mirror behind you, needing to gasp in a breath of air when a wave of pleasure steals it from you. Kevin watches you with a wide grin before catching a glimpse of something from the corner of his eyes.

So of course the man looks up–

And sees his face reflected in the mirror.

He is covered with rich, blood-colored kiss marks. Every place you kissed him is obvious, marked over his skin. It looks so enrapturing to Kevin, his expression turning wide and awed while his brain tried helplessly to filter through the way the lipstick made every kiss look bloody and slick, like you had marked him up with that beautiful liquid.

And then with a snarl that filled the entire apartment, Kevin feels himself orgasm, his eyes not once leaving the sight of his kiss-covered face reflected in the mirror.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request made on my WTNV writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://wtnvwritings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
